


easy love

by moonythejedi394



Series: the same story; told different ways [17]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Catholic Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Humiliation, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Orgasm Control, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Rimming, Shy Steve Rogers, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: In 1918, Joseph and Sarah Rogers welcomed their first and only child into the world. Joseph was the heir to Rogers & Rogers Medical Innovations and a very wealthy man. He had grown up in the high society circles of New York and as a high society man, he conversed with his peers about his son’s future before the boy was even born. With a good friend and business associate, George Barnes of Barnes Telecommunications, he struck a quite reasonable deal. George had one son already and a daughter on the way. His boy had the DNA markers of an Alpha and his daughter would likely be an Omega given their family history. They agreed that, however Joseph’s boy presented later in life, their families would merge with a marriage. Joseph’s son was named Steven Grant and his parents cautiously assumed by his fifth birthday that he would present as an Omega.At 16, he did. At 20, he married James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the same story; told different ways [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974361
Comments: 28
Kudos: 698
Collections: TO BE READ





	easy love

**Author's Note:**

> _this fic was written for[LLouis](https://twitter.com/LLOUIS013) to thank them for donating a generous $45 to relief efforts in australia! they had a great idea so it ended up being 10k instead of 4.5k. Angelicalangie here on ao3 and [mira](https://twitter.com/depressivesth) on twitter beta'd this and mira had Things to say, so some of their comments are gonna be in the dooblydoo. pls enjoy!_

_ **easy love** _

In 1918, Joseph and Sarah Rogers welcomed their first and only child into the world. Mrs. Rogers was proud of her child despite the trials and tribulations of her pregnancy. She was glad to have her boy, even if it was unwise to give him siblings. 

Joseph was the heir to Rogers & Rogers Medical Innovations and a very wealthy man. He had grown up in the high society circles of New York and as a high society man, he conversed with his peers about his son’s future before the boy was even born. With a good friend and business associate, George Barnes of Barnes Telecommunications, he struck a quite reasonable deal. George had one son already and a daughter on the way. His boy had the DNA markers of an Alpha and his daughter would likely be an Omega given their family history. They agreed that, however Joseph’s boy presented later in life, their families would merge with a marriage. Joseph’s son was named Steven Grant and his parents cautiously assumed by his fifth birthday that he would present as an Omega. 

And at 16, he did.

Steve met his fiancé for the first time just two weeks after his first heat. He felt a bit off-color still, was usually lightheaded, and had just finished expelling the blood of his cycle. The maids and housekeeper and butler put the house through its paces and all the marble was so shiny, he could see his reflection in it. The mirrors and gilded frames sparkled. The silver and his mother’s wedding china were laid out in the good dining room. The cooks prepared five courses; soup, salad, appetizers, main course, and dessert with coffee. Several expensive bottles of wine were chilled or decanted. Steve did not understand why they were going to such lengths when he and James Barnes had been engaged since his birth.

“Chin up, darling,” Sarah told him, already brushing her long fingers under his jaw. “Are you nervous?”

“No,” Steve lied without meeting her eye.

Sarah smiled and bent her knees to peck his cheek. Steve huffed and scrubbed at his face, worried about her lipstick, but she just laughed. She adjusted his cravat and collar, then tugged his corset up under his shirt and waistcoat.

“Stop!” Steve hissed at her, shoving her hands away. “I hate this thing, I already have cramps!”

His mother stood to her full height, enhanced by her five-inch heels, and raised her eyebrows at him. “You do have manners, darling.”

Steve huffed again, but tugged on the corset under his clothes to make it more comfortable before smoothing out his coat. He was very hot in the full suit and he very much regretted choosing it over the light summer dress his father had suggested he wear. He would have still had to wear the corset and other trappings under his clothes, but at least he wouldn't have had the stiff fabric of his tailcoat, waistcoat, cravat, and heavy trousers.

But his mother always wore gentlemen’s suits and Steve wanted to be like her. She didn’t look one bit overheated in her suit. He envied her of that.

Their butler entered, bowed, and announced, “The Barneses.”

Steve stood up, tucking his hands behind his back, as his mother and father rose at the same time. The Barnes’ family entered the drawing-room; Mr. Barnes, with a touch of gray to his hair and a generous curve to his middle, Mrs. Barnes with delicate and neat curls pinned up to her head and a lovely red evening gown, their daughter, Rebecca, in a pale lavender gown, and James at the rear of the group.

Steve swallowed carefully as he laid eyes on his fiancé for the first time. James was taller than his father, his hair was swept and oiled back, his face just the sort of handsome that made Steve both a little weak at the knees and angry. 

“George,” Joseph greeted politely, already stepping forward to shake Mr. Barnes’s hand. “So glad you could come this evening.”

“It is our pleasure,” George said, taking Joseph’s hand. “You know Winifred, but this is our daughter, Rebecca.”

Rebecca smiled neutrally. Steve glanced at James and found him looking at him; he took a step closer to his mother without really meaning to.

“Our son,” George said, turning to put a hand on James’s shoulder. “He’s graduating university next year; business management, just like his old man.”

James shook Joseph’s hand. “Good to meet you, Mr. Rogers.”

“Good shake, son,” Joseph answered. “Call me Joseph for now; we’ll be family soon enough.”

James grinned, nodding; his teeth were perfect, too. “If you say so, Joseph.”

Joseph released James’s hand and stepped back, reaching out towards Steve. Steve deliberately stepped closer to Sarah, his heart beating fast in his chest. Joseph took his shoulder and guided him forward lightly. James turned his perfect smile on Steve and Steve forced himself to smile back.

“And this is Steven,” Joseph introduced them.

James took Steve’s hand and, rather than shake it, lifted it and kissed the back. Steve shivered a little and exhaled involuntarily. James flicked his gaze up, his smile a little softer now.

“A pleasure to meet you, sweetheart,” he said.

Steve felt himself go red and he cleared his throat so he wouldn’t stammer like an idiot. “Likewise,” he mumbled.

“Don’t go getting too affectionate,” Joseph scolded lightly, clapping James on the shoulder. “You do have four years before you get married, still.”

James just smiled. Steve swallowed again and dropped his gaze, edging a little closer to his father. James released his hand and folded his own behind his back.

“I’ll try to contain my excitement,” he said.

Steve felt himself go redder.  _ He’s only trying to butter up Dad, _ he reminded himself. He doubted there was much a twenty-year-old Alpha really could care about in an Omega as young and newly presented as him. He didn’t even know why they had to meet so soon. There were four years to go before the wedding, after all.

Dinner with the Barneses became a yearly thing. Steve got more and more nervous with each year. The second year, James had just finished his degree and was starting at his father’s company. George spent the whole time gushing about it. Like their first meeting, James was politely flirtatious. He kissed Steve’s hand and smiled dazzlingly at him, but didn’t make eyes at him the whole night or anything. That was a relief.

The next year, Steve had finished school, as well, and at 18, he took the secondary designation test and was enrolled in educational classes. He was submissive. It wasn’t surprising. Steve had already known James was dominant, but the test was compared to James’s and he got a little piece of paper that objectively declared the two of them compatible. That made everything about their future relationship seem suddenly real. 

In addition to his designation classes, learning about how to please a dominant while protecting himself, Steve started taking classes at an art school. It was exciting, so much so, that he was almost surprised when it was time for their yearly dinner with the Barneses.

James had gotten more handsome in that year, somehow. He was styling his hair a little softer, with a swoop to it that matched the feeling Steve got in the pit of his stomach when they locked eyes across the drawing-room. As George and Joseph began catching up, James edged nearer to Steve.

“You look stunning tonight,” he said, reaching out.

Steve automatically blushed. He lifted his hand and James took it, bending to kiss it as he always did. Steve bit his lip and glanced at his mother, but she was smiling at whatever George was saying.

“And you’ve grown up,” James added. 

Steve jerked his gaze back to him, startled. James smiled again, yet this was a bit unfamiliar.

“What?” Steve just said.

James turned to face him fully. He was still holding Steve’s hand, and now he covered it with his other hand. He continued to smile – it wasn’t even a smile, it was a  _ smirk. _

“Last year you still looked like a teenager,” James said. “Now, you just seem a little more mature.”

“I –” Steve stammered.

James lifted Steve’s hand and kissed it again, then, holding it close, flicked his gaze back up to meet Steve’s. Steve blushed even more.

“I’m suddenly impatient,” James murmured. “The next two years better go by quickly.”

Steve cleared his throat purposefully. He glanced over at his parents and his mother looked over at just the right time. She smiled, polite and neutral, and glided over to join them. James let go of Steve’s hand and Steve put them behind his back with a long exhale. He was, too, suddenly a mixed bag of feelings.

The next year, Steve met James’s gaze for the first time again and James was already smirking. Butterflies were going wild in Steve’s stomach and the look in James’s eye was very, very obviously  _ not _ polite flirtation.

He couldn’t quite believe that there was just a year until they would be wed.

Steve finished art school in time for the last of the wedding preparations. He had his final gown fitting five weeks before. The usual dinner with the Barneses wouldn’t happen, as it was being replaced with the main event. Steve was full of butterflies again and as the days ticked by, they progressed to fully grown birds.

“Are you nervous, darling?” Sarah asked him in the bridal tent.

“No,” Steve lied without looking at her.

She smiled at him in the mirror he was facing, then tugged his corset up. Steve yelped and Sarah laughed.

“Of course you are,” she said. “I was the day I married your father, too. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Steve thinned his lips. Sarah’s smile faded a bit, then she leaned in close and hugged him.

“You know,” she said in his ear very softly, “you don’t need to share James’s room tonight. You’re entitled to your own bedroom.”

Steve nodded a little. Sarah knew he and James were compatible, of course. She didn’t know precisely how much.

The ceremony was a blur. The Barneses were Jewish, so it was a combined ritual. They had a priest and a rabbi, their hands were tied together and James smashed a wine glass underfoot. Steve wasn’t exactly sure what that was for. James tucked Steve under his arm as they walked back down the aisle and Steve was very aware of his body heat.

The reception was a lavish party. Steve sat next to James at a private table. It was the first time they’d ever been so alone.

James casually put an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve forced his body to stay loose, reminding himself that he and his new husband were highly compatible. James was comfortable and relaxed next to him as they listened to speeches and toasts.

As Steve finished his meal, James leaned in close.

“I’m looking forward to tonight,” he said softly. “Are you?”

Steve just bit his lip. James looked at him, then reached up with his other hand and touched Steve’s chin, pulling his face towards him. Steve met his gaze and held his breath.

“My friends call me Bucky,” James added. “So, unless you’d like to call me Master or Daddy or anything else, you can scream that tonight.”

James – Bucky – winked. Steve swallowed and nodded.

“That was an invitation,” Bucky added again. He fully cupped Steve’s chin, his fingers smooth and warm. “What do you want to call me, sweetheart?”

Steve, his mind infuriatingly blank, just shrugged. “Whatever you want,” he mumbled. “You – You know we’re compatible.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky said. “That’s just some checkboxes, though. I wanna know about  _ you. _ ”

Steve dropped Bucky’s gaze, feeling hot and uncomfortable. “My checkboxes say I’m unassertive,” he reminded Bucky carefully. “So, whatever you would like. Sir,” he tacked on softly, feeling warm even saying just that.

Bucky cupped his cheek and turned his face up. Steve met his gaze and just blushed, because that was what he did. He blushed when James – when  _ Bucky  _ looked at him.

“I would like,” Bucky said, his voice a low purr, “for you to tell me what gets you most wet.”

Steve’s eyes widened. He glanced around and Bucky caught his chin, pulling him back.

“Ignore them,” he said. “I want to know.”

“Right now?” Steve hissed.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, smirking familiarly. “That’s what I want.”

Steve inhaled sharply. Bucky, his smirk deepening, put his other hand on the back of Steve’s neck.

“Don’t look at them,” he said. “But think about it. They probably all think we’re exchanging sweet nothings. Instead, you’re going to tell me all your deepest, wettest dreams so I can bring them to life.”

Steve opened and shut his mouth several times. Bucky shifted the hand on his chin to instead brush his lower lip with a thumb.

“Would it help if I went first?” he offered. “You’re so pretty, Stevie. Can I call you that?”

Steve swallowed and nodded.

“You’re gorgeous, Stevie,” Bucky said. “Ever since I met you, you’ve been blushing all the time. I’ve been jerking off to the memory of your blush for a while now.”

Steve inhaled sharply, shocked. Bucky chuckled.

“I wonder if you blush when you’re hot, too,” he said softly. “Once I’m playing with your hole, will you blush all the time?”

“I don’ know,” Steve whispered.

Bucky leaned a little closer, just enough that Steve could feel his breath. “I can’t wait to find out,” he murmured.

Steve swallowed again, instinctively licked his lips and bit them, and Bucky brushed the pad of his thumb across Steve’s bitten lower lip. His pupils were dilating a little.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” he asked softly.

“I don’t,” Steve hissed, glancing around again and feeling like Father Murphy was probably watching them and already praying for his soul. 

“Oh, pretty,” Bucky chuckled, “you’ve had to have touched yourself a little at some point. Or maybe you’ve rubbed against a pillow, or at least squeezed your legs together.”

Steve was sure he was beet red. He glanced up at his new husband, then down at his hands in his lap and shrugged. Bucky lifted his face by his chin again.

“What makes you  _ want _ to touch yourself?” he asked. “C’mon, doll, you can tell me.”

Steve cleared his throat and glanced towards their guests again. Bucky caught his cheek and pulled his face back, his gaze now a little stern.

“Don’t think about them,” he said. “We’re talking about how I’m going to make you mine tonight. Unless you want to wait?” he added, raising his eyebrows.

Steve dropped Bucky’s gaze and shrugged. Bucky curled his arm a little closer around his shoulders, pulling Steve against his side.

“That’s alright if you do,” he said, his tone now soft and gentle. “I won’t mind, Stevie. We can wait as long as you wish. Would you like me to romance you first?”

Steve bit his lip again, but he was already shaking his head. Bucky stroked his cheek, his touch warm and inviting.

“You’re so lovely, Stevie,” he said. “I’ll be content just knowing I have you while I’m waiting until you’re comfortable to join me in bed.”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled. “I’m – I’m not  _ uncomfortable, _ per se.”

“Oh?” Bucky answered.

Steve shrugged one more time, then impulsively turned his face to press it against Bucky’s chest. He smelled wonderful, and he was very warm, and all the things he’d been saying had started his gut twisting and his cunt softening. Bucky put his cheek against Steve’s hair and held his shoulder with both hands, hugging him. Steve wanted to nuzzle him, but was afraid of smearing makeup over his jacket.

“Could we just –” he started, rushing to say what he wanted so Bucky would just accept it. “Could we just do what you want? I wouldn’t mind, I really wouldn’t –”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky cut him off softly, “where’s the fun in that?”

“I’m sure you’d still enjoy yourself,” Steve retorted. “What’s the point of fussing with details when the important part is that you knot me and bite me?”

“The important part is seeing how much you blush,” Bucky answered. “But you’re very cute for worrying about getting my knot, baby.”

“I’m not –!” Steve gasped, even as he blushed all over again.

Bucky grinned and cupped Steve’s chin to tilt it up, making him look at Bucky again. Steve swallowed carefully. Bucky’s grin turned to a pompous smirk.

“Are you hungry for cock, babydoll?” he purred. “Or are you hungry for cum? Or both?”

Steve inhaled sharply, offended and very  _ seen _ at the same time. Bucky’s smirk widened into a grin again.

“Both,” he guessed. “I can make that happen, Stevie. I can lay you out and we can stay up all night giving you what you want.”

Steve swallowed and exhaled. Bucky touched his lower lip again, his gaze dropping to it.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he asked softly. “And what you want to call me. And what you want me to call you.”

Steve started to glance sideways. Bucky caught his chin and pulled him back.

“Don’t think about what someone else might say of you,” he said. “Think about us. I want to make it the best sex you’ve ever had.”

“I haven’t had any before!” Steve gasped, now thoroughly offended.

Bucky let go of his chin and sat up. His smirk was gone, he was blinking.

“What are you surprised for?” Steve demanded in a harsh whisper. “What sort of tramp do you think I am!”

“Well, whatever kind you’d like to be,” Bucky answered, his tone even taken aback. “Really? You’re a virgin?”

“Of course!” Steve hissed. “I’ve been promised to you my whole life, why the fuck would I have spent time with anyone else?!”

“Because you could have,” Bucky said numbly. “Okay, alright, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you –”

“Have  _ you _ done it?” Steve cut him off sharply.

Bucky now looked sheepish. Steve rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze away.

“Figures,” he grumbled. “You’re an Alpha. Does it really matter what I may or may not want when the whole point is that you’re supposed to mate me?”

“Okay, no,” Bucky answered. “I’m sorry you never had the chance to have sex before me, so I’m definitely going to make your first time memorable, and  _ of course _ it matters what you want because how else do I know what to do?”

Steve looked up at him, then held his hands close together under the table, pointed one finger and made a circle with the other hand, and poked the finger into it several times.

“Easy,” he said, dropping his hands.

Bucky laughed, then cupped the back of his head and pulled him close and he was kissing the side of Steve’s head. Steve blinked.

“Sex is so much more than that,” Bucky said. “Please, baby, tell me what gets you hot. That’ll get  _ me _ hot.”

Steve bit his lip and looked around; their guests were focused on enjoying the party, but soon they’d have to have their first dance and cut the cake and other things. He still had no clue what to say.

“Do you know?” Bucky said softly in his ear.

Steve looked down again and shrugged. “Not really,” he admitted quietly.

“That’s fine,” Bucky answered. “And, see, that wasn’t so difficult.”

Steve looked sideways away from him, exhaling heavily. Bucky slid a finger under his chin, but didn’t turn his face. Instead, his lips pressed slowly and tenderly to Steve’s cheek.

“What do you know?” Bucky murmured. “Will you tell me?”

Steve bit his lip. Bucky tucked his nose against Steve’s cheek, then kissed the same spot again before nuzzling the side of his head.

“I just want to make you feel good,” Bucky said. “Better than you could’ve ever dreamt of. Nothing would thrill me more, Stevie.”

Steve inhaled carefully, exhaled, then looked at his lap as he steeled his nerves.

“Daddy,” he whispered shyly.

He felt Bucky grin next to him. “Do you want Daddy’s cock, sweetheart?” he asked in a low murmur.

Steve, his face and neck very hot, nodded. Bucky’s arm slid around his shoulders again, pulling him close.

“There’s a good boy,” Bucky purred. “Daddy’s looking forward to watching you blush while your pretty hole gets played with. And to hearing what sounds you make? Fuck, sweetheart, I can’t wait to break you down.”

“Okay,” Steve whispered back.

“Do you think I’m an asshole if I like that you’re a virgin?” Bucky asked him quietly.

Steve quickly shook his head.

“I’m gonna be the first person to touch your pretty body,” Bucky continued. “Mine’s gonna be the first cock inside you. That makes me so fuckin’ hot, baby boy.”

Steve shivered. Bucky chuckled and tucked close to his ear, lips brushing him.

“What got you there?” he asked. “Me calling you pretty or baby boy?”   
  


“Both?” Steve whispered nervously.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky answered. “I’m so lucky to have you, pretty baby.”

Steve hunched his shoulders in, focusing on his hands in his lap awkwardly. He was getting wet and hard under his bridal girdle. Bucky kissed his cheek again and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his shoulder into his chest and squeezing. Steve hunched over himself awkwardly, trying to fold his body out of existence, as Bucky nuzzled his hair.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Bucky murmured into his hair. “I’ve been dreaming of what your lips will look like when you moan for months.”

“Jesus,” Steve whispered.

Bucky chuckled into his hair. “I did see your checkboxes,” he said gently. “Praise? All the way at the top?”

Steve flushed, groaned, and covered his face with his hands. Bucky took his wrists and pulled them away, just to kiss the palm of his right hand.

“You want to be a good boy for Daddy tonight?” Bucky asked quietly.

Steve bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded. Bucky kissed his ear, then lingered there.

“Tell me everything you want and everything you want to try,” he whispered. “I’ll make it happen.”

“Okay,” Steve whispered back.

There was dancing, cake, Steve threw his bouquet, and the rabbi got up to lead a round of singing more than once. Bucky kept his arm around Steve the rest of the night. Steve was nervous, but not scared. He was definitely horny. The shaping function of his undergarments kept his erection from being noticed, but he had to concentrate on staying clear-headed to keep his scent from getting too sweet. Bucky kept sticking his nose in Steve’s hair, making him suspect he wasn’t as good at it as he’d hoped.

The night wound down with music and dancing and hologram games. Around midnight, Bucky took Steve’s arm and bent to whisper in his ear again.

“Are you ready to go?”

Steve inhaled, steadied himself, and nodded. Bucky smiled down at him.

In a matter of minutes, they were in an elevator car going up to the honeymoon suite. They were alone with the elevator operator. Steve had never been by himself with any Alpha like this; his mother or father or a governess had always been present. Bucky had his arm around Steve still, but it remained completely casual. Steve was vibrating under his skin.

When the elevator stopped, Bucky tipped the operator. The doors opened directly into their room, which was as splendid and fancy as the ballroom below. Steve took a few steps in, but as the elevator doors shut, Bucky stopped him. Steve turned to face him and found him grinning. Next, Bucky was sweeping him off his feet into a cradle hold. Steve yelped and grabbed him around the neck.

“C’mon, you had to have seen that coming,” Bucky challenged him, striding off with him.

“I should’ve,” Steve admitted softly, clinging to Bucky’s neck. “Um. Where are we going first?”

Bucky shot him a grin, then he was pushing a door open with his foot. It swung open and revealed a well-put-together playroom. 

“I’d like to tie you up,” Bucky said. “So I can fully enjoy playing with your virgin hole.”

“Oh,” Steve said breathily.

“Is your virgin hole ready for me?” Bucky added. “Even for my tongue?”

Steve flashed very hot, but nodded. He was very meticulous in his hygiene, even if he never touched himself; he wasn’t a prude.

“Excellent,” Bucky said. 

Bucky was already lowering him onto a wide, leather-covered padded table. Steve put his weight on his hands behind him and adjusted himself as Bucky dropped to a knee in front of him.

“Tell me what your safe-word is, pet?” he asked.

“Um, red-yellow-green,” Steve said off the top of his head.

“Those are good,” Bucky answered, “but I’d like to add a level on top of red in case there’s a moment where you need me to stop and leave you alone, alright?”

Steve just shrugged.

“How about Rockafeller?” Bucky suggested. “Sound good?”

“I went to school with one of them,” Steve said, wrinkling his nose, “she was somethin’ awful.”

“Okay, not that,” Bucky said, laughing. “Brooklyn?”

“Brooklyn,” Steve agreed.

Bucky cupped his chin and pushed up, getting level with Steve again. He stopped, their lips hardly an inch apart. Steve inhaled, then exhaled.

“You smell divine,” Bucky murmured. “Already like a fuckin’ sweets shop. I could get addicted to how you smell turned on, sugar.”

Steve swallowed and licked his lips. Bucky closed the distance and kissed him.

Apart from the brief, chaste kiss that had sealed their vows, Steve had never been kissed. Now, Bucky’s mouth opened against his and his tongue was sliding between Steve’s lips. He tasted like champagne and a bit like the wedding cake. Steve went lightheaded and grabbed onto his coat. Bucky’s hands moved to his waist, then slid around his back and up towards his shoulders. Steve was so enthralled by the kiss, he didn’t realize Bucky was slipping the buttons of his wedding gown free until cold air touched the bare skin just above his girdle. Steve inhaled sharply and Bucky took the moment to kiss across his jaw instead, his warm breath raising hairs down Steve’s neck.

“These fuckin’ undergarments are the first line’a defense,” Bucky muttered, still kissing his jaw as he pulled the gown off Steve’s shoulders. “Could just pull a string on a corset, this shit’s complicated.”

Steve laughed a little and reached behind himself to grab the zipper at the back of his girdle. He gave it a tug, then dropped it down as far as he could reach; about two inches. Bucky sat up, then climbed onto the leather bed and leaned around Steve’s back to look.

“Holy shit,” he said, grabbing the zipper and bringing it up and down. “This is easier than a corset!”

“That’s the point,” Steve murmured.

Bucky laughed, then leaned over his shoulder and started kissing his neck. Steve let out a breath and fell back against his chest, lifting his chin. Bucky purred against his throat as he continued unbuttoning the gown, until his hands hit the bed again. Then, he dropped the zipper on Steve’s girdle the rest of the way and pushed both dress and girdle straps off his shoulders. 

Steve let his clothes fall and pulled his arms free, but caught them and held them close. Bucky kissed his cheek, then his hands slid around Steve’s waist, bare skin on skin, and Steve shivered as he hugged his clothes to cover his chest still.

“C’mon, sweetness,” Bucky murmured near his ear, “show Daddy your pretty tits.”

Steve dropped his head back with a moan and let his clothes fall. Bucky’s hands slid around to his stomach and he was hugged tightly from behind, Bucky’s lips and warm breath on his neck and cool air against his chest. His nipples were already hard, but now they tightened up further.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Bucky growled. “God, I wanna eat you up, pretty boy.”

“O–okay,” Steve stammered.

Bucky sucked his earlobe into his mouth, then sucked on his jaw and kissed his cheek. “I wanna get you crying to come, sweet thing. Does that sound nice? Would you like Daddy to torture you for your first orgasm?”

“Fuck,” Steve whispered, his back automatically arching.

“I think that’s what you want,” Bucky murmured. “Mmm, and it’ll be delicious.”

“Fuck, Daddy,” Steve whispered again. “Okay, please, whatever you want, please?”

“I wanna make you cry from how bad you want my cock,” Bucky said. “Do you want that, honey? I’ll only do it if you want it.”

“I want it,” Steve insisted. “I want it, I promise, Daddy, I want you so much right now.”

“Good,” Bucky purred.

He swung off the bed and was back on his feet. He pushed Steve flat against the cool leather surface, then pulled Steve’s clothes off from his waist. Everything came off with his dress and girdle, even his stockings, and in just a second, Steve was totally naked. He instinctively pulled his legs up to cover his cock, squeezing them together. Bucky looked down at him, his eyes hungry, and he licked his lips. Steve bit his lip.

“Hands above your head,” Bucky said softly.

Steve reached up slowly. Bucky put a knee on the bed, looming over him, and took Steve’s left wrist. He maintained eye contact. Steve licked his lips again. Bucky put Steve’s wrist against a soft, padded surface, then a buckle clinked and Bucky pulled a cuff tight around Steve’s wrist. 

“Good boy,” Bucky said, taking Steve’s other wrist. 

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispered.

Bucky cuffed his other wrist. Steve shifted his ass down, making his shoulders a bit more comfortable. Then Bucky grabbed his ankle and picked his leg up.

There were posts at the corners of the bed with rings at increment heights. Bucky looped rope around Steve’s ankle, binding it, then connected it to a ring on the post, stretching his leg up and out. Steve pulled his other knee in close, covering his cock, and Bucky flashed him a dark grin as he took his other ankle and pulled it away from his body. Steve inhaled deeply, hot all over, and lifted his head for a second to see his cock standing up between his legs.

“There,” Bucky said, sliding his hand down Steve’s calf to his thigh. “What a treat for Daddy to enjoy.”

“How long exactly are you going to…” Steve started, then trailed off and just bit his lip.

Bucky clucked his tongue and took a pocket watch from his waistcoat, checking it. “I think we’ll go to sleep by about dawn,” he said. 

Steve whimpered. Bucky grinned and touched Steve’s other knee, just sliding his hands up and down Steve’s legs for the moment. 

“I’m planning on wringing you dry, baby boy,” he said. “Don’t worry, we don’t gotta go nowhere tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Steve consented.

Bucky nodded, his smirk growing. He removed his waistcoat, then tugged his tie unknotted from his shirt and released a couple of buttons, teasing Steve with a hint of dark skin and chest hair. Bucky knelt down again, his hands sliding back down Steve’s legs, stopping just at where his thighs met his torso and his ass. Steve inhaled deeply, lifting his head to watch Bucky.

“Now,” Bucky said slowly, “you promise Daddy you’ve never touched yourself?”

Steve quickly shook his head.

“Not even here?” Bucky continued, his hand sliding down Steve’s thigh.

His fingers brushed his hole, brushing through his slick. Steve bit his lip, his head falling back, and he shook his head with a groan.

“Not ever?” Bucky asked teasingly. “But surely you’ve had to stick a finger in here to clean yourself?”

“Thin douche nozzles,” Steve just said weakly.

“Wow,” Bucky chuckled. “I’m honored to be your first, baby boy.”

His finger began to slowly circle Steve’s hole. Steve whimpered, biting his lip, and pulled at the ropes holding his legs up. Bucky chuckled, then his lips brushed Steve’s hip. Steve twisted against the restraints with a groan, his cock already throbbing. Bucky kissed the underside of his sac.

“Daddy,” Steve gasped out.

“Fuck, you’re already desperate,” Bucky commented, his breath falling over Steve’s cock. “Look at how pretty this little cock is, sweetness, it’s like a little lollipop.”

Steve gasped at the not-so-subtle entendre. He picked his head up and Bucky just chuckled before kissing along the inside of his thigh. Steve dropped his head again, lacking the patience to keep holding it up, and bit his lip as he squeezed his hole.

“Aw, look, it’s so pretty,” Bucky said, his finger pulling at Steve’s rim. “You’ve got so much candy for Daddy to eat up, little boy, you’re so good.”

“I wanna come,” Steve admitted. “Please, Daddy? I want it. I’ll come so easy for you, I swear.”

“Oh?” Bucky answered. “How do you know that, sweetness? I thought you’d never played with yourself before.”

“Okay,” Steve confessed in a rapid whine, “okay, I get dreams and sometimes I wake up from them and I’m  _ really _ hard and I just rub against my bed until I come, but that doesn’t count, I’m still a good boy, sir, please –”

“Oh, but baby, that’s beautiful,” Bucky cut him off. “What sort of dreams, sweet thing? What makes you hump your bed ‘til you get it all wet?”

Steve whined. Bucky hummed, then his tongue swept up Steve’s crease.

“Daddy!” Steve gasped, thrown by the warmth of his tongue and the quick cooling of his saliva. “Fuck!”

“Fuck, you’re delicious,” Bucky said. “Tell me what gets you humpin’ the bed, little boy. Tell me and  _ maybe _ I’ll make you come.”

Steve let out indecisive sounds, twisting against the restraints again. Bucky licked his hole again, then closed his lips over him and started sucking and licking in alternation. Steve whined desperately, gathering his thoughts of vague, sexual dreams over his life.

“Sitting on Daddy’s cock,” he blurted. “Sucking it. Being at Daddy’s feet and sucking his balls, or being told to sit and be good and not suck Daddy when I  _ really  _ wanna suck his cock.”

“Good boy,” Bucky purred, slurping at his hole. “What else?”

Steve whined. Bucky’s tongue pushed at the first sphincter and he forced himself to relax, the penetration little different from his douche. Bucky’s hands gripped the inside of his thighs and squeezed.

“Taking Daddy’s cock,” Steve said. “On my back. With my legs up like this.”

“Yeah?” Bucky said, his breath hot on Steve’s hole. “Good thing I already tied you up.”

“Uh-huh,” Steve exhaled.

“What else?” Bucky asked again.

Steve just groaned. Bucky resumed rubbing at his hole with two fingers now, massaging his rim. 

“Tell me,” Bucky said. “I’ll make it happen. Would you like to come with me to work and sit under my desk all day  _ not _ being allowed to suck Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes,” Steve moaned. “I wanna suck cock, I  _ really _ wanna suck it, sir, dunno why, I just really,  _ really  _ love the idea’a suckin’ cock.”

“That’s a good thing,” Bucky purred. “I love having my dick sucked. I’ll let you suck it before we go to bed, if you’d like?”

“Please?” Steve begged. “Sometimes I come in my sleep from dreaming about sucking cock, sir. Sometimes I dream about having lots’a fellas making me suck their cocks or take them.”

“Ooh, gangbanging,” Bucky chuckled. “I got some friends, I can make that happen.”

The tip of his finger slid into Steve’s hole. It was big and  _ thick _ and Steve found himself gasping as his body pushed against the intrusion. Bucky kissed his rim and rubbed it with his other fingers instead, pushing that one finger deeper gradually.

“You ever dream about taking two cocks at once?” Bucky asked.

“Uh-huh,” Steve admitted. “Love that dream.”

“We’ll work you up to that,” Bucky chuckled, “this virgin hole’s already pretty tight, but I promise, if you want Daddy’s friends to fuck you at the same time as Daddy, I can arrange that.”

Steve nodded, whining. Bucky chuckled again, then his finger slid free and his tongue replaced it. Steve gasped, pressing his head back into the leather. At least it was cool, because he was already hot and sweaty.

“For now,” Bucky rumbled with his lips still close to Steve’s hole, “you belong to me alone.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Steve whined. “Happy to, love to!”

“Good boy,” Bucky purred, then licked his hole.

Steve keened, pulling at the cuffs on his wrists to arch his back and push his ass closer to Bucky’s face. Bucky slid a finger back in him, then put his tongue in alongside it and wiggled them both and Steve gasped aloud, letting his mouth hang open. Bucky’s tongue slid out of him with a squelch and Steve keened again.

“You sound so pretty,” Bucky said. “It’s like you’re just a complete, perfect gift for me; you sound beautiful, you taste delicious, you look fuckin’  _ gorgeous. _ I can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

“Daddy!” Steve called out. “Want it! More, want more!”

“Demanding, too,” Bucky chuckled. “What a little whore. I’m pleased.”

“I’m not –!” Steve gasped, flustered and even hotter now. “Bucky!”

Bucky slapped his thigh and Steve gasped again, shocked by the impact despite liking it. Bucky grabbed his thigh again and gripped it hard, squeezing his soft flesh mercilessly.

“You’ll call me Daddy or Alpha or sir, boy,” Bucky told him in a firm voice. “You may only call me by my given name when we are in a neutral situation. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve whimpered.

“Good,” Bucky answered. “Now, were you trying to tell me that you are  _ not _ a whore?”

Steve faltered, lifting his head up to look at Bucky, who was looking back with hard eyes. His finger was still moving in and out of Steve’s hole, twisting and circling gently. A second finger traced his rim. His lips and chin shone with wetness.

“Don’t tell me that in our day and age,” Bucky began in a purr, sliding his hand close to Steve’s cock, “you’re not comfortable letting whores and sluts be proud about their nymphomania?”

Steve flushed hot, his hole clenching. Bucky smirked and bent low to lick around his rim. Steve moaned and fell back, clenching his hole again.

“I don’t mean to assume,” Bucky murmured, his lips close to Steve’s sac now, “but all those checkboxes seemed to imply you might be a nymphomaniac. And I do love a boy who’s a slut for his Daddy.”

Steve bit his lip, letting out an uncontrolled whimper. Bucky’s second finger traced his rim one more time, then popped past it and joined the first. Both thrust forward and Steve gasped, first at the intrusion, then moaned even louder as Bucky finally hit his prostate; his body lit up in pleasure and he rocked his hips back onto Bucky’s fingers.

“So are you really telling me you don’t want to be my slut?” Bucky asked again.

“No,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky tapped his prostate again and Steve keened, his eyes rolling back. Then Bucky began properly massaging it and Steve started panting for air, overwhelmed by the new sensation. He’d only ever pushed on his prostate from under his balls, never directly stimulated it. He loved this feeling.

“Louder,” Bucky ordered. “Are you saying you don’t want to be my slut?”

“No!” Steve whimpered.

“Say it then,” Bucky demanded. “Tell me you’re my slut.”

“‘S not fair!” Steve whined.

“Baby, I will never be fair,” Bucky laughed. “Say it.”

Steve whined. Bucky pressed in an upstroke on his prostate, then his fingers slid back and completely out. Steve gasped, keened, and jerked against his restraints. Bucky surged up, loomed over him, and grabbed his throat with his wet fingers. Steve met his gaze, suddenly very still, as Bucky stared down at him with dark, lusty and aggressive eyes.

“Do you not want to be a slut?” he asked quietly.

Steve shook his head shyly.

“Then say it,” Bucky asked him. “Go on.”

Steve swallowed, his mouth dry. Bucky cupped his cheek with his other hand, brushing a thumb across the crest of his face.

“Say it,” Bucky encouraged. “Do you want my cock in you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve mumbled. “Wan’ it a lot.”

“Then are you a slut?” Bucky asked again.

Steve bit his lip, then he slowly nodded.

“Aloud,” Bucky ordered softly.

“I –” Steve whispered hesitantly. “I –”

“It’s okay, little boy,” Bucky told him. “Sluts can still be shy. Just tell me what you are.”

“D–daddy –” Steve stammered, “Daddy’s – Daddy’s –”

“Say it,” Bucky whispered to him.

“Daddy’s slut!” Steve blurted. “Please, please can I have your cock now, I’ll be a good boy, I promise!”   
  


“Will you be a good slut?” Bucky asked.

“Yes!” Steve whined. “I’ll be a good slut, Daddy, I promise!”

“Good,” Bucky said, his lips spreading in a slow grin. “Good boy, babydoll.”

He bent and pressed their lips together. Steve moaned into his mouth, desperate as ever, and Bucky’s hand left his cheek to reach down his body, sliding across his chest and down his stomach, to touch his cock. Steve gasped into the kiss and Bucky swallowed that, kissing him more aggressively as he palmed and then cupped Steve’s cock.

Steve panted through the kiss until Bucky moved his lips to his neck, then he moaned loudly. Bucky sucked on places under his jaw, down his neck, over his collarbones, and manipulated Steve’s foreskin with slow, deliberate fingers.

“Daddy,” Steve exhaled.

“This cock’s so cute,” Bucky murmured against his throat. “I like that you’re not circumcised, babydoll, it’s a lovely contrast to mine.”

“I haven’t even seen yours!” Steve whined. “Please, Daddy, can I have it? Can I touch it, can I suck on it, will you put it in me, please, please?”

Bucky laughed, his breath hot on Steve’s neck. “Slut,” he murmured fondly. “I’m going to pop your cherry, but you can suck it after my knot goes down and I get hard again, deal?”

Steve whimpered and nodded. Bucky kissed the edge of his jaw, then pushed back and slid off the leather bed again to the floor. His hand stayed on Steve’s cock, toying with it slowly as before, but his wet fingers pressed into his hole again with little resistance. Steve let out a gratified moan, pushing back onto his fingers.

“There’s a good little slut,” Bucky purred. “Your pussy will stay soft and wet for me all the time, won’t it?”   
  


Steve nodded even though he couldn’t promise that. Bucky kissed his hip and fucked his fingers up against Steve’s prostate; Steve moaned, loud and high-pitched, and Bucky did it again. Bucky continued to play with Steve’s foreskin, massaging his tip and slit through it.

“All the boys I’ve played with are Jewish,” Bucky said. “I think I love your little cock like this, baby boy.”   
  


“Oh, good,” Steve exhaled, “I thought I’d have to get cut cause’a marrying in.”

Bucky laughed. “No, baby, you can keep it. I like it.”

Steve nodded vaguely. Bucky rubbed his fingers over Steve’s tip, massaging his prostate with his other hand, and it was way too much effort to  _ think. _

“Here we go, babydoll,” Bucky said, a third finger rubbing at his rim. “I’ll give you three fingers and then my cock, understand?”   
  


“Yes!” Steve answered enthusiastically. “I like that plan, thank you, Daddy, yes, thank you!”

Bucky laughed, another purr, then he wrapped his big hand around Steve’s cock, completely covering it, and began pumping it up and down, his fingers slicked by the generous amount of pre-cum Steve had been oozing. Steve half shouted, half gasped, and rocked up into his grip. Bucky’s hand settled around the base of his shaft, thumb curling around his balls, then his tongue dipped into his slit and under his foreskin.

“Daddy!” Steve shouted properly.

Bucky chuckled and licked along his slit, then swirled his tongue inside his foreskin, while he pressed firmly on his prostate. 

“Fuck, Daddy!” Steve now sobbed. “I wanna come, I wanna come!”

“Are you crying?” Bucky cooed.

Steve’s breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes; tears leaked out. He nodded quickly, tensing his hands against the cuffs and pushing onto Bucky’s fingers.

“Good,” Bucky purred, then kissed Steve’s cock. “You don’t get to come yet, sugar.”   
  


“Please?” Steve begged, clenching and relaxing his hole to milk Bucky’s fingers for all they would give him. “Please, Daddy, just once, just once?”

“No,” Bucky said. “But keep crying, baby, maybe I’ll change my mind.”

Steve let out another sob. Bucky just kissed his shaft, then his lips pressed to his balls and he began licking and sucking him there. Steve cried and moaned, then Bucky pushed a third finger into him.

“Daddy, lemme have your cock!” Steve begged in one breath. “I wanna come, wanna cock, please, please, Daddy, please?”   
  


Bucky hummed, his mouth open against Steve’s sac, then he chuckled and licked up his shaft to his tip again while he pressed all three fingers into Steve’s prostate. Steve choked on an inhale, moaning hard, as his body keyed itself up for a rapidly approaching orgasm.

“I’m gonna –” he just gasped.

Bucky’s lips and tongue abandoned his cock and slid back from Steve’s prostate. Steve shouted, struck by the loss of the orgasm, and Bucky lifted up and over him again to grip his throat, his fingers still just shy of Steve’s prostate.

“Good boy,” he murmured, “but you still don’t get to come yet.”   
  


“Please?” Steve whimpered.

Bucky got close to his face, smirking, and kissed his nose. “No,” he said.

Steve whined, his breath stuttering in his throat as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Bucky kissed Steve’s lips, cutting off his breath, and Steve chased his tongue fervently. Bucky squeezed his throat, then he let go, pulling away from Steve’s lips, to slip off the bed again. 

“Daddy –” Steve called after him, whining, but Bucky caught him by the throat again and he fell silent, relaxing into the bed. 

“I think you’re ready for more,” Bucky said, twisting his fingers in Steve’s hole. “What do you think?”

Steve shot up again, nodding and whining. Bucky grinned, then his fingers slid free of Steve’s hole and instead, he released his belt. Steve had forgotten he wasn’t even undressed yet. 

“Shirt, Daddy,” Steve begged. “Please?”

“You want my shirt off, too?” Bucky asked, already opening his trousers. “What if Daddy wants to fuck you quick and rough and I don’t want to bother undressing?”

“Please?” Steve begged again. “I wanna see you naked, I wanna feel your skin on mine.”

“Ooh,” Bucky sucked in the word, smirking again, and he began undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Alright, sugar, but you’d better feel grateful I’m delaying getting my cock in that virgin hole to give you what you want.”   
  


“I am, sir, I am!” Steve insisted. “I think you’re beautiful, I wanna touch you, kiss you everywhere, I wanna worship you, Daddy.”

“Yeah?” Bucky replied, his smirk widening. “I think that can be arranged, baby. How’s about next time, you get to sit on my cock with your hands free?”

“Yes, please, Daddy!” Steve answered, grinning.

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky said, pulling his shirt free of his trousers. 

He shucked it, tossing it carelessly aside. He was wearing an undershirt, but he pulled that off over his head quickly. Bare, his torso was chiseled, tanned brown, and overlaid with thick, black hair. That hair defined the line of his torso, went down into his unfastened trousers and under his boxers. 

Steve licked his canines, panting for breath. 

Bucky grinned at him, then winked. He dropped his undershirt, then stuck a thumb into the waistband of his boxers and pushed down a little. The cut of his hip showed, sleek and defined, and Steve whimpered. Bucky grinned wider, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He pushed his boxers and trousers down another inch, showing flattened hair gathered in a wider patch, and Steve fully whined.

“Daddy, please?” he begged. “Please fuck me?”

“Slut,” Bucky said. “You like how I look, babydoll?”

“Duh!” Steve retorted. “Fuck me, Daddy!”

“Don’t be a bratty slut,” Bucky scolded. “Ask nicely.”

“Please?” Steve whined.

Bucky hooked his other thumb into the waistband of his boxers, catching his trousers, too, and pushed them down another inch. More pubic hair showed and Steve could do nothing but whine desperately.

“Daddy!” he begged.

“I’ll never have another chance to tease you for the first time,” Bucky replied, amused and smirking still.

“Please, I wanna have your cock,” Steve continued to whine.

Bucky only chuckled and pushed his pants down another inch. Steve saw just the thinnest strip of hairless skin among his pubes and he tensed his ass, clenching his hole, keening for it.

“Desperate little boy-slut,” Bucky murmured. “You want this cock?”

“Please!” Steve begged.

“You wanna see it?” Bucky added. “Want me to put it in you?”

“Yes, Daddy, please, I want that,” Steve insisted.

The room was thick with Alpha arousal. Steve could only imagine that his cockhead was as wet as his hole,  _ god, _ he hoped it was, he couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on it. It had to be gorgeous compared to the rest of Bucky, the tent in his trousers was  _ huge, _ his knot had to be even  _ bigger. _

Bucky pushed his trousers and boxers down, finally, fully. His cock flew up, swinging through the air, and Steve keened at the sight of it. It was all he’d hoped and more. The exposed head was broad and thick, the shaft was even thicker, and his knot was already a little puffy. The scent of his arousal thickened as Bucky stepped in close to Steve again, his hand coming to cup his shaft and steady it.

“You ready for Daddy to fuck this hole?” Bucky asked, voice rough and low. “You needy for it?”

“I need it,” Steve promised, “please fuck me, I want you so bad, Daddy, I want it.”

“Anybody ever tell you your lips are fuckin’ sexy?” Bucky asked, touching Steve’s chin. “Can’t wait to see ‘em wrapped around my cock.”

“Please?” Steve repeated.

Bucky pushed his shaft down and it finally touched Steve’s skin. He slid the head along the inside of Steve’s thigh, past his cock, and into his belly button, leaving a thick trail of pre-cum. Steve whimpered, squirming and rolling his hips already.

“My cock’s big, baby boy,” Bucky rumbled. “You’re gonna be sore in the morning.”

“I know,” Steve said, “I want that.”

“Daddy’ll take care of you,” Bucky promised, smirking. 

“I know, I trust you,” Steve said. “Please fuck me. Please, I want it to hurt.”

Bucky grinned, showing his teeth, and cupped Steve’s throat. “Good boy,” he purred.

He picked up his shaft and dropped the tip down Steve’s asscrack. Steve panted, straining his neck to watch it leave another sticky trail of fluid on his skin. Bucky lined the tip up against his hole and Steve bit his lip, breathing hard through his nose.

“One,” Bucky murmured.

Steve flicked his gaze up, a little confused. Bucky just smirked at him.

“Two,” he continued.

Steve’s mouth fell open. He inhaled, and Bucky said, “Three!”

Bucky shoved his cock inside Steve in one thrust. Steve screamed, falling back against the leather, sticky and wet from his sweat. Bucky laughed, his voice rough and unconcerned, and he fucked hard into Steve’s body. 

“Daddy!” Steve shouted, clenching tight around his cock. “Fuck, fuck, Daddy!”

“Good slut,” Bucky growled.

Bucky’s other hand gripped Steve’s prick and started playing with the foreskin again. The hand on his throat squeezed and Steve moaned deeply. Bucky rocked his cock back slowly, then fucked into him roughly and repeated the motion. Slow, hard, gentle, merciless, careful, reckless.

“Faster, Daddy,” Steve gasped. “Please, Daddy, please, harder, please –”   
  


Bucky laughed again. “You want it harder already, Stevie? First time a cock’s in your cunt and it ain’t enough?”

“Daddy!” Steve keened, unable to think of another damn word to say.

“Lil’ slut,” Bucky chuckled. “Alright, you want it harder?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve whined, “please, Daddy, I’mma good boy?”

“Aw, you’re cute,” Bucky answered. “Yeah, you’re a good boy, baby.”   
  


Bucky folded over him and licked the side of his face, then growled in his ear, and his thrusts picked up speed. Steve gasped when his cock buried deep in him and whined when it pulled back, moaning high compared to the deep timbre of Bucky’s growl. Bucky kissed his ear, his jaw, then licked his scent gland. Steve inhaled sharply, stretching his neck, and Bucky started sucking on it.

“Fu–uh–uck, Daddy!” Steve forced out, shaking with the hard rhythm of Bucky’s hips. “Yeah, yeah, please, faster –!”

Bucky laughed against his neck. He kissed Steve’s jaw, then abruptly slowed to a slow crawl, rolling his cock along Steve’s prostate, and kissed his mouth as Steve whined in complaint. 

“You think I was gonna stick it in you a couple times an’ be done?” Bucky said against his mouth. “Nah, baby boy, we got all night.”

“Fuck, Daddy,” Steve whimpered.

Bucky rolled his hips again, maddeningly slow. “All fuckin’ night, babydoll,” he murmured again.

As Steve continued to whimper, Bucky kissed him again, stealing away his breath. His slow, circling rhythm built back into that pattern of slow and hard, then when Steve was whining and sobbing in desperation, Bucky finally picked up the fast pace that had Steve screaming. His hand jerked off Steve in time with his hips and Steve just got louder with each rub of Bucky’s thumb, snap of his hips, hot exhale on his neck.

“You wanna come for Daddy?” Bucky panted in his ear.

“Yes, yes!” Steve gasped. “Please, Daddy, please, I’m close, please –”

Bucky bit at his jaw, but his hand tightened hard on Steve’s shaft and his hips stopped, sunk in deep. Steve sobbed in desperation, trying to fuck back onto his cock, but Bucky pinned him in place by his throat.

“Good boy,” Bucky purred in his ear. “God, you’re so pretty, sweetness, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“D–daddy,” Steve stammered, “please, I wanna come, I wanna come!”

“Not yet,” Bucky murmured. “Daddy still wants to see you crying, honey. You’ll cry t’a come, won’t you?”

“I will!” Steve promised, working up another sob. “Please, Daddy, I’ll be good, please just let me –”

Bucky shushed him, kissing his cheek. Steve trailed off into shuddering sobs and Bucky kissed between his eyebrows, then the tip of his nose, then his lips. Steve lifted his head up to kiss back and Bucky rolled his hips slowly.

“You trust me, sugar?” Bucky purred against his mouth.

“Uh-huh,” Steve whimpered.

“What’s your color?” Bucky asked gently.

“Green,” Steve insisted. “Green an’ I wanna come!”

Bucky chuckled. He kissed Steve again, then just touched their foreheads together as he drew his cock back and forth inside Steve at a sluggish pace. 

“Please,” Steve whimpered.

“You’re so pretty,” Bucky answered him softly. “You get my dick so fuckin’ hard, sweetheart. ‘S all yours, this cock. You can have it whenever you want it.”   
  


“Wanna come,” Steve hiccuped.

“And you will,” Bucky told him. “You’ll come when I’m ready to let you. I’m enjoying your pussy right now, babydoll, I want to make this first time last. Don’t you want what your Daddy, your Alpha, wants?”

Steve sniffed, offended that Bucky was using his desire to please against him, but he nodded. 

“Good boy,” Bucky told him, a small smile on his lips. “And you’ll be a good boy for Daddy and you’ll wait to come until I let you, won’t you?”   
  


“Yes, Daddy,” Steve mumbled.

“Good boy,” Bucky repeated, purring.

He kissed Steve again, slow and languid, and his thumb began rubbing slow circles into the tip of Steve’s prick while his cock rocked back and forth inside him. Steve hiccuped occasionally, whimpering when Bucky’s lips left his and sighing when Bucky bottomed out, hips pressed snugly against him. 

Bucky’s lips shifted back to his neck. Steve stretched his head back, taking a second to catch his breath. Bucky licked his scent gland, which burned under his tongue. His teeth scraped the skin and Steve shuddered from the top of his head to his toes.

“You ready for Daddy to bite you?” Bucky murmured against the gland.

Steve nodded quickly. It had been a daunting prospect just that morning, but now – Well, Steve had to concede he was a slut. 

“Alright,” Bucky whispered, breath hot. “Daddy’s going to make you come.”

Steve filled with heat from his toes to the top of his head again. “Yes, Daddy, yes!” he gasped, and Bucky kissed under his jaw before licking his scent gland again. Steve clenched on his cock and Bucky started to thrust quicker, harder. His thumb pulled Steve’s foreskin down, rubbed under the head, and Steve moaned loudly.

“You’re going to come twice,” Bucky said against his gland. “Now, so I can bite you, and again when I knot you.”

“Yessir,” Steve answered eagerly, “wan’ that, wan’ your bite, your knot.”

“You’ll feel my orgasm through the bond,” Bucky rumbled. “It’ll be so good you’ll come a second time.”

“Daddy,” Steve just moaned.

Bucky caught his lips again. Steve could barely lift his head anymore, but kissed back as enthusiastically as he could. Bucky’s hips sped up, inch by inch, second by second, and his grip tightened on Steve’s cock. Steve moaned into his mouth and Bucky bit his lip, teeth gentle but sharp. They’d be sinking into his neck soon and Steve was vibrating with excitement.

“Ready to come for Daddy?” Bucky asked against his mouth.

“Uh-huh,” Steve panted. “Please, Daddy?”

Bucky bit his lip again, then tucked into his neck again to suck on his scent gland. Steve pulled his head back, pushed back against Bucky’s cock, and as Bucky’s thrusts got harder and faster, his moans got louder and longer. Bucky began properly stroking his prick, paying special attention to the tip when his foreskin was pulled up to cover it, and his hips snapped at the perfect angle to hit his prostate at every thrust in and out. Steve felt better than he’d ever felt in his life; no dry-humping or squirming on a pillow could have prepared him for how fucking fantastic Bucky’s cock felt hitting his sweet spot over and over and over.

“You’re gonna come,” Bucky said, panting on his scent gland. “You’re gonna come, Stevie, come on Daddy’s cock.”

“Yea–” Steve gasped.

Bucky scraped his teeth across his scent gland again and the hand on his throat tightened.

“Daddy!” Steve screamed.

He came. The bubble of pleasure in his gut, filling his head, engulfing his body, popped and Steve gushed in Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s teeth sank down into his scent gland the second the shout left his lips and Steve was overwhelmed by a second wave, almost a brand new orgasm on top of the first. Bucky’s teeth clamped down, he growled and Steve felt it vibrating his core. Every bit of Steve’s body was tensed as his hole pulsed, but Bucky didn’t stop fucking him.

Bucky growled again, so deep Steve barely heard it, and his thrusts got  _ harder. _ His hands left Steve’s cock and throat, instead grabbing his hips and yanking him in. Steve shouted, his vision blacking out for a second, as he felt impaled even deeper on Bucky’s cock. Bucky continued to growl into his scent gland as he fucked into Steve twice as hard, twice as fast, like an animal, chasing his own orgasm.

And Steve could feel that. Just like Bucky said, deep in his chest, he felt pleasure building all over again as if he hadn't just come harder than he’d ever done in his life two seconds ago. He was vocal, shouting, and Bucky just kept  _ growling, _ enough that it vibrated in his gut and in his ears. Steve felt his knot thickening, the ghost of pleasure through the fresh bond building higher and higher, and Bucky kept going.

“Daddy –!” Steve gasped. “Please –!”

Bucky grunted; at equal times, Steve felt Bucky’s orgasm through the bond and a flood of hot seed inside him. And Steve did come again, he screamed again, as Bucky’s orgasm triggered his second. Bucky buried his cock deep inside Steve and his knot swelled in seconds. His jaw unclamped and he started sweetly licking and sucking Steve’s scent gland.

“Daddy,” Steve gasped again, out of breath. “Alpha – Daddy –”

Bucky purred. He kissed Steve and his mouth tasted like copper. Steve licked at his teeth, scraping his tongue under the sharp point of Bucky’s canines, and Bucky cupped his throat again, thumb and fingers touching Steve’s pulse, hammering under his skin.

“Stevie,” Bucky murmured against his lips. “Good boy. Good boy, babydoll. Daddy’s fuckin’ proud’a you, sweetness.”

Steve grinned. Bucky kissed his lips again, then abruptly straightened up. Steve’s eyes flew open, but Bucky was reaching up to untie his ankles. Bucky caught each of his legs and eased them down, letting his thighs drape over the leather and Steve wriggled his toes absently; they were a little numb from being elevated so long. Bucky then leaned over him and released his wrists, then he pushed his arms under Steve’s waist and cupped his back and ass. Steve wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky, though he was weak and limp, and Bucky lifted him off the leather surface. Steve sank a little deeper onto his knot and he whimpered. Bucky kissed the top of his hair and Steve nuzzled into his neck.

“You’re a good boy,” Bucky said into his hair. “You worked so nicely for my knot, you earned it. Daddy’s pleased, baby boy, you did so good.”

Steve hummed. Bucky carried him away, somewhere, Steve wasn’t paying attention. Bucky climbed onto another bed, a proper one, then lay down with him, settling Steve on his chest. Steve pressed close to his neck, his face against Bucky’s scent gland, and squirmed to feel his body hair catching at his skin. Bucky pulled a light blanket over them and Steve shivered, not having realized he was cold.

“So proud of you, my baby,” Bucky said softly. “Daddy’s happy with you, Stevie.”

Steve grinned absently. He kissed Bucky’s scent gland and snuggled against it again. Bucky began to pet his hair and Steve sighed, his whole body deflating.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured again. “Good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve whispered.

Bucky kissed his hair. “Of course, Stevie, you’re welcome. You did so good. You’re welcome to my cock anytime, whenever you want it.”

“All the time,” Steve drawled. “Never stop.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed his hair again. “If that’s what you want,” he said. “Daddy’s gonna give you everything you’ve ever wanted, I promise. You’re mine now, sweet Omega. You’re a good mate.”

“Good Alpha,” Steve mumbled. “Good cock. Happy.”

“Good,” Bucky purred again. “Go to sleep now, sweetness.”

Steve hummed. “Love you,” he said softly.

“I love you, too,” Bucky answered without pause, kissing his hair again. “Go to sleep, Omegamine, we’ll take a bath when you wake up.”

Steve just hummed again, pleased and satisfied. He fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _pls take the time to donate to relief efforts in australia or the amazon rainforest if you can, those habitats are vital to the earth's clean air. pls comment if you liked this and remember to thank[LLouis](https://twitter.com/LLOUIS013) for inspiring this!_
> 
> _comments from mira:_
> 
> mira: pls tell me there's daddy kink  
> me: there's daddy kink  
> mira: YEEHAW
> 
> "Steve, his mind infuriatingly blank, just shrugged. “Whatever you want,” he mumbled. "  
> mira: STEVE BABY UR ALLOWED TO MAKE OWN DECISIONS AND SAY NO!! I hope he knows that
> 
> "“I would like,” Bucky said, his voice a low purr, “for you to tell me what gets you most wet.”"  
> mira: and yeehaw to that
> 
> "“I don’t,” Steve hissed, glancing around again and feeling like Father Murphy was probably watching them and already praying for his soul."  
> mira: how did he get through his heats  
> me: catholocism
> 
> "“Daddy,” [Steve] whispered shyly."  
> mira: Yeehaw! I scream, as I bang my fists onto the desk in excitement
> 
> "“I’m gonna be the first person to touch your pretty body,” Bucky continued."  
> mira: possessive daddy yeehaw
> 
> "“Good Alpha,” Steve mumbled. “Good cock. Happy.”"  
> mira: slutty Steve is awesome Steve
> 
> _you can check out me out on other places on the internet if you so wish;[my twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi), [my tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/). no minors, please!_


End file.
